


Happy Holidays From Dave and John

by SpectralRadiance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, dave strider - Freeform, john egbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralRadiance/pseuds/SpectralRadiance





	Happy Holidays From Dave and John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johndave_princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndave_princess/gifts).



 


End file.
